


Sam Shaw

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art of Sam Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Art was done using SketchBook Pro 6 and a Wacom Intuos 5 Tablet.   
> I actually may do another fan art piece of Shaw later this Fall.   
> For the Record: The Season 4 premiere of POI kicked ass last night.

Fan Art of Sam Shaw played by actress Sarah Shahi of Person Of Interest TV Series . Character Belongs to respected owners. 


End file.
